brotherhood_of_jkirk_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Territories
This Page Marks all the Territories The Jkirk Federation owns or Controls. Xervedia Solar System Xervedia The Jkirk Federations main location of control. This Planet is only a military installation, which explains why there are no civilians living there. The Planet is swarmed with Factories, Research Facilites, and Defensive Turrets that can reach all the way to its orbit. * Xervedia Battle Grounds Nova Bax Nova Bax is the 1st Moon of Xervedia, It is Xervedia's largest moon. The Jkirk Federations never made a foothold on this moon until February 24th, 2015, lots of defensive platforms were made to counter enemy spacecraft. * Defense Platform Vega Curdia Curdia is the 2nd Moon of Xervedia. It is the smallest of the 3 moons, but is surprisingly filled with ores, mostly Iron and Titanium, but there has been incidents where Gold was found. This Moon houses the largest Mining Facility ever created in Jkirk History, it is also heavily protected. * Mining Facility Felix * Defense Platform Omega Madison Madison is the 3rd (and last) Moon of Xervedia, It is averagely big, but not bigger than Nova Bax, but not smaller than Curdia. Surprisingly, this moon has a sustainable atmosphere, suitable for animal and plant life to exist. The Moon is however not mainly a military installation (like its sister moons, Curdia and Nova Bax), but houses more Civilians than Military Personal. * Columbia City * Defense Platform Beta * Salem Town * Fort Xadion Cashmank Asteroid Belt A rather Normal sized Asteroid Belt between the planets of Xervedia and Ravako Dwarf Planet. * Outpost Kirk Mobius Solar System Mobius The Faction Leaders (Joshua the Hedgehog) Home Planet. The Federation owns most of the Eastern part of the Planet, and a little piece of Central Mobius. * Fort Jkirk (Eastern) * Genesis City (Eastern) * Mobian Planetary Anti Nuke Station (Central) * Fort Daxter (Central, Destroyed) * Fort Daxter II (Central) * Outpost Vedia (Central) * Feradov City (Central) * Outpost Bloodline (Eastern) * Yasdo Village (Central) * Eastern Mobius Border Wall II (Eastern) * Naxton Town (Eastern) * Outpost Sastro (Eastern) Slioto Solar System Slioto Slioto was Discovered by Joshua the Hedgehog, The Planet is Mostly Covered by Water, but there are Small Islands that are on the Planet, Like Xervedia, The Federation has Complete Control of the Planet. It is also noted that there is no civilian life on the planet, just like Xervedia. Nevada Mador 375 Nevada Mador 375 is another planet in the Slioto System that wasn't found until March 19th, 2015. The planet wasn't found because it hasn't shown on radar until the date it was discovered. It also seemed to be on the other side of Sliotos Orbit. An O7-AQ Scout Ship was sent to colonize the planet, only to find out that it was colonized by the Madorians and their global faction, The Kingdom of Gerald, which they had radar jammers all over the planet, which explains why Radar hasn't found it. 2 Bases were built on this planet to monitor Gerald's movements and activity, But later on the Entire Planet went into Jkirk Control with the Kingdom of Gerald merged with Jkirk. * Fort Lavad * Fort Cybrid Vexatar Solar System Vexatar Taken over by its Original Settlers, The Vexatarians were brought to their Knees by The Federation's Forces, The Planet is Mostly Forest and Swamplike, It used to contain The Federaton's Testing Faclitlies. But Vexatar then declared their Independence from The Jkirk Federations to form the Vexatar Nation, for a long time they haven't went to war but then it happened, to make a long story short, Jkirk went Ape-shit over a Nuclear Strike, they drove Vexatar out of their installations, and they won. The Jkirk Federations now has complete control over the planet again, but rumors have been popping up that The Vexatar Nation might return with a new leader. Eselashia Solar System Eselashia When the Trinity Organization left Mobius, The Jkirk Federations traced them to two planets, although a scout ship was sent to each of the planets, the one Airship sent to Eselashia decided to make a colony. * Fort Hector * Cadion town Ninsegado Solar System Ninsegado Ninsegado is a newly found planet in its own system. Founded out to have no intelligent life on the planet, it was classified as a "Newly Discovered Planet". Colonies were quickly established, with 2 Military Forts, and 4 Cities. The Planet's land mass looks similar to the Super Continent, Pangaea. Fun Fact: The Planets name comes from the 2 Gaming Companies: Sega and Nintendo, but with the names being combined. * Fort Steven * Fort Mobius * Dalix City * Los Frandos City * Veganon City * Seraph City Reapatis Solar System Reapatis Planet that seemed to be war-torn, The Jkirk Federations had found this planet during the 7th Reapatis War, where 2 Alliances on the planet seemed to have been locked into World War. The Jkirk Federations has thus got into the middle of it and thus ended the World War by forcing the Two Alliances to Surrender. The Planet's Size is 2X the size of Earth, and there is about 67% Land Mass, 23% Ocean Mass. * Fort Reaper (Maxvador) * Pegtro City (Maxvador) * Outpost Gestions (Maxvador) * City of Sunflowers (Maxvador) * Pollinate City (Maxvador) * Outpost Jarvis (Maxvador) * Outpost Kiljian (Vaxenion) Vaxen Solar System Vaxen Isotope This Planet is was found in its own Solar System, and apparently the Entire Planet is under Control of a Peaceful Economic Superpower Democracy. Although the Faction doesn't recommend War, they do have "Peacemakers" at the Ready to defend themselves. The Jkirk Federations built a Small Base to monitor the Faction's Activities. * Outpost Ascmax Fadenhawk Solar System Fadenhawk The Homeworld of the Humanoid "Militoids", this Planet is rather Small, with 45% Land Mass and 55% Ocean. This Planet has been involved into certain Conflicts and World Wars during its History, but that all changed with the Arrival of The Jkirk Federations, where Joshua the Hedgehog had persuaded the Militoids to join his Faction in exchange for Planetary Unity and Protection. This planet is in Complete Jkirk Control. * Fort Militants